Change for the Good Episode 1- Meet and Beat
A change for the good. Several women will walk into this house looking bad, feeling bad, but will walk out feeling like a brand new person. They will acknowledge their issues, and conquer them before they leave this house. Because change is good. Surai: (Walks to a table in a restaurant with a woman with brown hair and a blue sparkly dress) Arianna OMG HEY (Hugs Surai) Surai: Hi. My name is- Arianna: Surai. Omg I love you. You’re an amazing singer. I’m Arianna. (They both sit down) Arianna Interview: OMG. Surai is on the show. I freaking love her. With her here, I guarantee its going to be fun and wild. Surai: You’re Arianna?! I love your voice! Arianna: Awww thanks. But yours is better than mine. Surai Interview: Arianna is a great singer. She seems to have a great personality but I can tell when I watch her on her interviews that she has insecurities.. Surai: So why are you coming to this new found experience? Arianna: Well, I have trust issues. Its just like.. I meet awesome people but they screw me over.. Surai: Awww.. Well, I’m an awesome person and I won’t screw you over. :D Arianna: (Laughs) So why are you here? Surai: Well, I kinda have anger issues. Its just like people annoy me and I just wanna pop them everyday. (A white limo pulls up in front of the restaurant) Arianna: I think that’s our ride. You ready to go girl? Surai: Yassss. WE GOT A LIMO! (They both get up and run to the limo) (Somewhere else) (A blue limo pulls up in front of a bright white mansion) Paula: Oh my gosh this house is soo dope. (Steps out the limo and runs into the house) Paula: :o THIS HOUSE IS SOO BIG. (Goes to explores the house) Paula Interview: I love this house. Its so big and fancy. I know I’m gonna love living here. This girls better be dope or else I’m slapping every single last one of them :P Paula: (Goes to a pink room with beds) I’m definitely sleeping in this room. Its my favorite color. (Puts purse on one of the beds) (Somewhere else) (A red limo is driving around with a girl inside of it) Briella: I’m so f**king excited! (The limo stops and the door opens. A girl with a bright pink dress and long blonde hair jumps into the limo) Diantha: Hey girl! (They both hug) Briella: You look familiar. Diantha: Well, I am the international dancer Diantha Hook. Gets paper internationally. :D Briella: I was about to guest that! Briella Interview: Omg. Diantha likes to boast about how much money she gets internationally and how famous she is. Like B**ch no. This season is filled with celebs you’re not the only one. But she seems nice. :D Diantha: And you must be Briella, the actress? Briella: Yes ma’am. :D Diantha Interview: Briella is cute but she’s crazy. O.o She fought two interviewers live on TV.. I’m kind scared of her.. Diantha: So what brings you here? Briella: Well, I have anger issues. When people make me angry my only option is to fight them. No arguing. Diantha: Wow. Well, I’m here because I have trust issues. Like growing up, people would leave my life. So, I leave people too. Briella: Awww Girl I feel you! (They hug) Diantha: Haha. I feel like you’re gonna be my friend in this experience. (The limo stops and a woman with a white crop top and blue jeans and black hair gets into the limo) Briella & Diantha: Hey girl! Linsay: Hey! (She hugs them) Diantha: You’re Linsay B. the actress? Linsay: Yes girl. :D Briella: Damn you know everybody. Diantha: I do my research. :D (They all laugh) Briella: So what brings you to this crazy experience? Linsay: I don’t have any problems. At least I don’t think. :D Diantha: C’mon. You have to be on here for a reason. Linsay: Well, I have a bit of a anger issue. Diantha Interview: A bit? I saw a video of Linsay fighting one of her co-stars on one of her TV shows. The reason? Because she messed her line up once. .-. (The limo appears at the house) Linsay, Diantha & Briella: (They all scream) THIS HOUSE! (They all run into the house) Diantha: OH MY GOSH. THIS IS A BIG HOUSE. Briella: THE DOPENESS IS REAL! Linsay: IS ANYONE HERE!? Paula: (Walks from upstairs) OMG HEY GIRLS! (They all scream and hug each other) Linsay: What’s your name? Paula: I’m Paula, I’m a female football player. Linsay: OMG I LOVE YOU. YOU’RE SUCH AN AMAZING PLAYER. Paula: Thanks. I love your acting :D Linsay: Girl, can I room with you? Paula: Sure, pink room upstairs. (They all go upstairs) Diantha: BRIE, WE GOT THIS BLUE ROOM. Briella: YASS BLUE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR. (Linsay, Diantha, Briella all put their stuff in their rooms) Paula: Y’ALL COME DOWN HERE! (They go to where Paula is at) Paula: THEY HAVE OUR PICTURES HERE. Diantha: OMG. My picture is soo ugly >.< Briella: My picture is cute! :D Linsay: OMG. LOOK WHO IS ELSE HERE (Point to a picture of Surai) Diantha: Surai? Omg. Why is she here.. .-. Linsay: I know right? She’s b**ch. She can go on day one. Paula: C’mon guys. Lets give her a chance. Diantha Interview: I don’t like Surai. She’s a hater, she’s b**ch. She’s a sl**. She needs not to be here. We don’t need her here. Linsay: Who is this other one? (points to a picture of Arianna) Briella: Arianna Manndre. She’s a singer. She’s cute. Linsay: I know right? (A white limo appears in front of the house) Arianna: OMG LOOK AT THIS HOUSE! Linsay: Beauty and the beast is here. (Surai and Arianna walk out the limo and walk into the house) Arianna: OMG THIS HOUSE IS BIG AND FANCY AND AWESOME. Suraizero: EVERYBODY ELSE HERE!? Linsay: (Whispers) Why is she screaming.. (Linsay, Diantha, Briella, and Paula go to Surai and Arianna and hugs them) Surai: I didn’t know they let man on this show.. Linsay & Diantha: Who’s the man? Surai: Paula. Paula: Umm.. I’m for sure a woman. I have a pu***.. Diantha Interview: You see Paula. She’s ignorant. That was an ignorant a** rude a** comment. She needs to leave ASAP. Paula Interview: Now I see why Diantha and Linsay don’t like Surai. After that comment, I’m not f**king with her. Arianna: Where are the rooms at? Briella: Upstairs to the left, but there’s only the purple room left. Surai: OMG PURPLE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR! :D (Surai and Arianna go to their room and put their stuff in the room) Paula: Ugh. Now I see why you guys don’t like her.. Ignorant b**ches that’s that s*** I don’t like.. Linsay: Right. She needs to go. (Surai and Arianna walk down stairs) Surai Interview: I overheard these girls talking about me. I don’t care about the hate but don’t talk s**t behind my back unless you want these hands.. Diantha: So I think we should have like a meeting in the living room describing ourselves. (They all go to the living room) Diantha: I can go first. I’m Diantha Hook, and I am an international dancer. I’ve been in many music videos with different artists. And I’m on here because I have I have trust issues. Growing up, people would leave my life so I leave people as well. Paula: Wow.. Well, I can go- Surai: I’M NEXT! Paula: Wow. You’re gonna interrupt me like that? Surai: Why are you so mad tho? Paula: Because that’s rude son. Don’t you have morals? Surai: I do but you’re arguing over something petty. Paula: B**ch is shoudn’t matt- Surai: OKAY OKAY WHAT THE F**K EVER Paula: Alright b**ch. Surai: Anywhat Paula Interview: This b**ch is so rude and ignorant. I’m tired of her and its day one. She can go. Leave now h**. Surai: I’m Surai and I’m a singer and actress but mostly a singer. I like to have fun and have a good time. And I’m on here because I have anger issues. Paula: Okay. I can officially go since I was rudely interrupted.. Surai Interview: Why is she so salty? Her man looking a** should be USED to rude a** comments with that face and body built. Paula: I’m Paula and I’m a female football player. I like to party and don’t like petty people. (Looks at Surai) And I’m here because I have lowkey commitment issues. Surai Interview: B**ch you got commitment issues with your plastic surgeon.. Linsay: I’m next. I’m Linsay and I’m an actress. I’m really a simple person but I do not like petty s**t. And I’m on here because of my anger issues. Arianna: I can go next. I’m Arianna and I’m a singer. I’m very nice until you give me a reason not to be. And I’m here because I trust issues. Important people left my life so I can’t really trust people. Briella: LAST BUT NOT LEAST. I’m Briella. I’m an actress. I like have fun and party. And I’m here because of my anger issues. Diantha: Okay, now that we all know each other. How about we go to the club? All the girls: (Screams) (They all go upstairs) Surai: :O WE GOT A MAKE-UP ROOM! (They all go into it) Arianna Interview: So we’re all lookin’ cute and about to shut the city down. Hopefully no drama but I feel a little tension. (A black limo pulls up in front of the house) Linsay: LIMO’S HERE (All the girls get into the limo) Paula: (Pops a bottle and pours everyone a glass) CHEERS The rest: CHEERS (They tip the glasses and drinks) (The girls exit the limo and go into the club) Briella Interview: This club is so hype. Everyone is dancing, drinking, having a good time. This is my kind of scene right here. :3 Surai: (Starts twerking on other people) Paula & Diantha: (Gives her a disgusted face) Diantha Interview: Prime example. Isn’t she married? She must not got the d*** before she got out here. Paula Interview: Surai is sloppy drunk, she is twerking on random dudes, even random girls.. She seriously needs help. And not from just this life coach. Surai: (Takes another shot) Paula: (Takes the drink away from her) We’re cutting you off girl. Surai: BACK THE F**K AWAY FROM ME (pushes Paula away) Paula: B**CH (Tries to hit Surai but Diantha pulls Paula to the side) Diantha: Its not worth it! Paula: LEMME HIT THAT B**CH (Arianna and Surai goes to the limo) Arianna: What happened boo? Surai: That b**ch tried to take my drink away from me. B**ch just let me live my life stop worrying about me. (The other girls arrive in the limo and the limo pulls off) Diantha: So explain the situation Surai. Surai: She tried to take my drink away from me like who are you? My mom? B**ch swerve. Paula: I’m trying to help yo a** out from publicly embarrassing us. And I would be disgraced to be your mom. Surai Interview: Is she serious? As much as this B**ch preached about being rude, she talks about my mom.. I’m about hit her f**k about being in a limo. Surai: DON’T TALK MY MOM YOU MOM LOOKING B**CH. Paula: H** SHUT THE F**K AND SIT THE F**K DOWN YOU DO NOT WANT THESE HANDS Paula Interview: She can get her a** whooped. I’m done with her. Surai: YOU AIN’T GOING TO DO S**T Paula: WHAT’S UP WHAT HAPPENED S**T. Surai Interview: Now she pushed me to hit her. Its over b**ch. Now I’m about to pop off real quick. Surai: (Reaches across Diantha, Briella, and Arianna and punches Paula three times) Paula: (Grabs Surai’s hair and punches her) Arianna: OH MY GOSH Briella: YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP (Surai and Paula punches each other continuously) To Be Continued.. Category:Change for the Good